The Kelly Twins
by potterjay92
Summary: Twin brother and sister Aiden and Emma Kelly have been apart of the American wizarding world since they were born. It's all they know, but Aiden has always felt differently about it than his sister. When they are surprised with a gift their dad gives them their lives pretty much change. For the worse or better is all up to how they handle it.
1. Chapter 1 - Aiden

**Hey everyone, here's a new story for you all.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review.**

 **I do not own anything from the wizarding world J.K. Rowling created. All credit to her.**

* * *

Hogwarts. Probably _the_ best wizarding school in the entire world and I got stuck with no letter in. Why? Because I live in Brooklyn, New York, and got stuck going to the United States school called Ilvermorny for the last four years, now in my fifth year (out of seven) with my twin sister Emma. Why am I so bummed out about going to this school? 'Cause we are the only ones in our family who didn't get letters from Hogwarts since my parents moved off to the states just before we were born. So no, I can definitely say that the other wizarding school did not get the memo that we were even alive.

Emma on the other hand can care less on which school we go to. She's just happy that we are _part_ of this type of life. I mean, sure, being a wizard is awesome. I love that I can wave a wand and have an object just fly to me at any time I want while in the presence of other witches and wizards, but Hogwarts was always the school I dreamed about growing up. All the stories my parents would tell us made me so excited to go. But alas, they sent us off to this school rather than moving us back to England to be part of _that_ world.

So I guess introductions are in order. I'm Aiden Kelly, fifteen years old, a boy born in America with British parents. I am in the Thunderbird house at Ilvermory School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Emma is in Horned Serpent.

Now, if you are completely confused on what I mean by Thunderbird or Horned Serpent, then let me explain. Basically if you know anything about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then you'll know that there are houses named after the four founders of the school that you get sorted into based off of personality. It's the same concept here, each said to represent a different part of the ideal wizard sorted into four houses based off of magical creatures. Sometimes they represent the whole witch or wizard, like the mind is represented by the Horned Serpent, the body as Wampus, the heart would be Pukwudgie, and the soul considered Thunderbird. But another way is that the Horned Serpent favors scholars or the Wampus prefers warriors. Then you have the Pukwudgie as healers and Thunderbird for adventurers. In this way is like how you get sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

Every morning my parents apparate us to school (one wizard way of transportation) and every afternoon they pick us up. Ilvermorny is located in some secret area in the middle of the woods over in Massachusetts. If you are not a No Maj (non magical people), or what my parents call Muggles being from Britain, then it's very simple for you to spot. Otherwise you'd look right past it or think it's something other than a castle.

"Aiden!" I hear my mom's British accent call from down the hall in our small apartment sometime after I got home from school. "Aiden, dinner's ready. Your father will be here any moment."

"One minute!" I'm in the middle of playing my Playstation One that I got for christmas a couple months ago as I hear her footsteps coming seconds later, the door swinging open. "Mom, can't you knock?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. I said I'd be right there."

"Don't give me that attitude Aiden Kelly."

I roll my eyes as I save the game and turn everything off, "I wasn't giving attitude, I was just saying that I answered."

She eyes me for a few seconds. I know that look all too well, like she's waiting for me to say something smart to her before telling me I'll be grounded for the rest of the week. My attitude can be a bit much at times compared to my sister's. But what can I say, I'm a teenager. It's in my nature.

I slowly smile, "I'll be right out."

The fire in her eyes dies down quick as she smiles and nods, "Good. I'll have dinner on the table when you decide to join us."

I watch her leave, hating the way she made it seem like I was being unreasonable. Then I get up off the floor and stretch, walk over to my door and head to the bathroom. Once I get out I walk down the hall and enter the kitchen. Both my parents and Emma are sitting at the table. Dad is reading the Daily Prophet news paper from Britain, while mom is reading the one from America. They like to keep in the loop for both countries.

I slide in the seat between mom and dad but across from Emma as I grab a glass from the middle of the table and pour myself some orange juice. Then I pile on some food onto my plate.

"How was school today?" dad's accent is thicker than mom's.

I look over at him, but before I can answer Emma beats me to it. "It was great. I got all A's for my classes today."

I roll my eyes to her enthusiasm. Her smarts overshadows me quite often. "What about you, son?"

I slightly smile at him, "Fine. Franky taught me how to give someone a wedgie with just a wand."

They all look at me, both my parent's eyebrows raised. Franky is my best friend from school. He lives in Connecticut, and is a year older than me. Mom and dad don't have the greatest liking to him. "What have we told you about hanging out with Franky?" Mom says.

I look at Emma, who gives me a look like she agrees with her. "I was just kidding." I look back at mom.

"That wasn't the question." Dad says next.

I sigh, "Franky is not a bad guy."

"But he is certainly no friend of yours." he adds.

"Dad…"

"No, he has gotten you sent to the headmaster's…"

"Principal." I correct him without meaning to. Being brought up in two different countries makes it hard to communicate sometimes.

"Same thing."

I look down at my food as I stare away from his angry gaze. He hates when I do that. "Sorry."

"My point is that he has gotten you into plenty of trouble. You are a good boy."

I don't answer, not wanting to start an argument. This silence lasts for long minutes, just eating our food. On occasion I stare across the table to my sister, trying to get her attention to back me up for once. But she doesn't bother to make any type of eye contact with me. We may be twins but we couldn't be more different.

Once we are all done dad looks at me, a slight smile on his face. "What?" I ask.

"I have something for you both."

I raise an eyebrow, "New headphones?"

"New books?" Emma adds.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Much better than that." he goes into his jacket pocket that's hanging on the back of his chair and takes out two envelopes. Then he hands them to both of us.

My eyebrows slant in confusion for a second as I take it from him, then I turn it in my hands. Seeing on the front is written with neat handwriting, _Mr. Aiden Kelly, Twin Brother to Emma Kelly,_ then our address. I turn it to open it and notice that it's closed with a red candle oil seal, a familiar logo etched into it.

My eyes bug out in surprise. "No way." I say, ripping the envelope open and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Kelly,_

 _It is a pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted as a transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _It is an honor to have a fresh set of eyes from your country viewing our school. You should be most proud._

 _On the next page is a list of supplies you need. Be sure to have all when you arrive next month._

 _Cannot wait to meet you Mr. Kelly. Safe travels._

 _Ministry worker and Headmistress,_

 _Dolores Umbridge_

My smile brightens as I look at my parents. "We're going…."

"To Hogwarts." Mom nods, smiling at me.

"You guys are the best!" I leap to my feet and hug them both, "Wow!"

They both laugh, "It's only fair that you get to see how we grew up as kids. It took us longer than we planned for the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore to consider, but we got it done."

I'm a little confused for a second, "Dumbledore isn't head of Hogwarts. It says another name."

They both give each other a look, as if worried. "Oh, yes. That's right." Dad nods, "An old ministry work friend had been appointed the job this morning."

I go to ask what happened to their old Principal, but I don't have time to before Emma yells. "But what about my friends!" clearly not being as excited as I am.

"You'll make new ones."

"But I don't _want_ to make new ones."

"Emma, sweetie." mom says, "We aren't moving to England. We are going to stay here. You'll be back every vacation and be able to see them."

The look on her face makes me feel really bad. She hates change, and this is the biggest one of our lives so far.

"You always do what Aiden wants. What about what _I_ want?"

"Hogwarts is one of the best schools to go to. It's an honor to be picked. Especially this late in your years." Dad tells her.

"But, Dad…"

"End of discussion, Emma. You both will finish up the month and then transfer."

Her eyes flame in anger as she gets to her feet, "I'm not going. If Aiden wants to leave let him, but I refuse to do what he does just because we are twins." she walks off towards the hallway, disappears and then hear her slam her door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emma

**Merry Christmas everyone! Thought I'd put up the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **J. K. Rowling owns everything based off of the wizarding world.**

* * *

I can't believe this. I finally feel like I belong at school and now that I've finally adjusted to this school after being consider the smart one and uncool compared to Aiden, mom and dad want to ship me away. Just because _he's_ been so "miserable" there? Give me a break! He's been doing just fine. He's popular, plays Quidditch like a born natural at it. He doesn't even _try_ to study and still gets at most B's. I'm the one who has been pretending to like my life there since the age of eleven, busting my ass to get the best grades because I want to make them proud. Now I have to leave just because Aiden has been complaining since year one that he wants to go to Hogwarts?

I lay on my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I have to walk into school tomorrow and tell my two best friends (that live in the same state as me( that in the matter of weeks I'll be dorming at Hogwarts instead of commuting from here to Ilvermorny for the rest of my school years. So not fair.

"Em?" I hear Aiden's voice come from the other side of my door, "Can I come in?"

"No, go away."

"Oh, Emma, come on."

I don't answer, so he opens the door. I look to the side and see him peek his head in. "Do you not know what it means to _go away_?"

He slightly smiles, closing the door behind him and walks over to my bed. He taps my leg, his way of asking me to scoot over. So I do and he sits down beside me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for them to force you to go too. I just wanted out of this school."

I shake my head, "Why? You do well here. You're _popular_."

"So? I'm also the trouble maker. My _only_ true friend is Franky. He sees me as human, not as the person who is only popular because of my Quidditch skills. And you heard mom and dad, they don't like him. He gets me into too much trouble. What's the point of being in a school where being popular and getting sent to the office all the time is what I'm known for?"

I watch him for a few seconds, "Then change yourself. Why does going to a different school make a difference of how you'll act?"

"Because it's a new school, which means a clean slate. No one will know me and I'll be able to figure myself out and be "normal"."

I give him a confused look, "Being normal is boring."

"No it's not. I'd give anything to be able to walk down the halls and not be stared at by all the teachers knowing that they are waiting for me to screw up."

I stare at him for awhile. I didn't realize how he felt about being...well _him_. How trying to get himself into trouble from the moment we stepped into Ilvermorny just to get kicked out and have no choice but to be sent away made him feel bad about himself down the line. I was so jealous of him, so distant and felt so different from him that I had no idea how much I don't know my brother at all.

He sighs, "Em. I'll talk to mom and dad about letting you stay in Ilvermorny. I'll go to Hogwarts. I'm the one who doesn't want to be there."

I bite down on my bottom lip, "Honestly, I don't think it matters where I am. Being brand as a loser is going to happen anywhere."

He gives me a sad look, "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

"Well it's not true."

"Tell every kid that makes fun of me."

He grabs my hand, smiling. "I will. Right after I beat them up."

I half smile, "And that's why you're always at Principal Kent's office."

"My specialty apparently."

I slightly smile, looking at his fingers linking between mine. "I appreciate that, but it's fine."

"So what do you want?"

"To not lose Mandy and Sadie."

"You won't lose them. You guys have been attached to the hip since mom enrolled us in that wizarding daycare at the age of three."

I half laugh, "Doesn't mean I want to be separated from them by being sent to another country for a whole school year."

"Then I'll talk to them. Okay?"

I half smile, "Yea. Thanks."

He nods, "What are brothers for?"

The next morning I wake up to my alarm, slamming the top with my hand from annoyance. Then I stretch and rub my eyes. I lay here for a few minutes as I try to keep myself awake and then slowly sit.

Once I'm fully awake I get out of bed and walk over to my door to head to the bathroom. Just as I get into the hallway Aiden steps out of his from across the hallway. His pale skin looks paler than usual. His silky-wavy short dirty-blond hair is sticky up all over the place from just waking up, his bright blue eyes bloodshot red. He looks exhausted, maybe even sick.

I manage to run over and beat him to the bathroom, "First!" I yell as I get the door closed behind me.

"Come on, Em!" he bangs on the door, "I get ready faster!"

"Exactly, which is why you can spare the time."

"Ugh, fine." then I hear him walk away.

I yawn as I head over to the sink and look into the mirror. Luckily my pale skin looks normal compared to my brother's. But my shoulder length dirty-blond hair is looking like a total mess, and my blue eyes stare back at me in exhaustion as I brush my hair straight, then grab my toothbrush.

As soon as I get into my room I walk over to my desk and grab my uniform off my chair to throw it onto my bed. I get out of my PJ's and pull on my black slacks, then throw on my white long-sleeved button up shirt with a black tie, and red blazer on top of that. Everyone where's the same thing, the only difference is that under our school logo on the blazer is the name of the house we are in. Unlike Hogwarts and some of the other wizarding schools, we don't go with the traditional cloaks and hats to wear. Our school tries to be more in the modern times, makes the kids enjoy school a little more when you don't have to worry about looking like a complete dork. Then we also have the option of dorming or commuting. For the ones who dorm, they stay in their respective house dormitories. The ones who don't are only sorted for class schedule purposes.

This is another reason why I don't want to leave. Not only would I have to stay in Europe since there are no choices but to dorm unless we get vacation, but because the uniforms are based off of the older wizarding ways. Even the _teachers_ wear cloaks over there.

When I head to the kitchen I catch a glimpse of a convo mom and dad are having. I stop in my tracks, listening to the tone of them being worried.

"They got rid of Albus because he believes _He_ is really back." Dad says. "If that's true then what right do we have sending our kids where he'll rise to power?"

"Marcus." Mom says, "Cornelius has already been over this. He is not back. _That's_ why he got Dumbledore pulled away from his duties."

"Fudge had always been a coward, Samantha. He's probably covering up for his fear."

"No one wants to believe that he is back."

"So you aren't taking the boy's word that he saw him?"

"Not in the slightest."

I'm a little confused and tired to completely keep up with their conversation, but I decide to stop it by walking in. "Morning."

They both turn to me, smiling. "Goodmorning, sweetie." Mom says as she walks to the counter. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

We are all quiet for a few seconds. They seem to be a bit distracted as I sit here and stare awkwardly at the table. I feel like I should apologize for my attitude last night, but at the same time I don't because I didn't ask to be transferred. Then Aiden walks in and ends up breaking the silence with talking about sports with dad.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aiden

**Hey Potterheads! Hope you liked the first couple chapters.**

 **I do not own anything related to J. K. Rowlings wizarding world. Everything credited to her.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter and story in general in a review!**

* * *

Getting ready to leave for school I'm dead tired. I feel like I got no sleep as I go to grab my backpack from my room before heading back to the kitchen to apparate over to Ilvermorny with mom and dad before they head to work. They work for the Magical Congress of the United States. When they came here to the states it was because they got transferred from the Ministry of Magic in Britain to there. My dad is an Auror, while mom helps in the courts.

As I walk into my room to grab my stuff I look into my mirror and rub down my hair, fixing my tie one last time. There's one girl I've had my eye on since I was old enough to know what a crush was, and that's Amy Wyatt. She is the most gorgeous fifteen year old I have ever seen. Her long black hair that flows whenever the wind blows, her bright brown eyes and tanned skin. She takes my breath away every time I lay eyes on her. Yea, for sure I'm going to miss her, but like mom and dad said, I can visit during vacations. She only lives down the block.

I take a deep breath, getting a knot in my stomach. Not only from the fact that I don't know how I'm going to tell people at school that I'm leaving, but because apparating is not my favorite thing. It's like going into a swirl of nothingness, darkness. Feeling like you are suffocating before coming back into view. It makes me feel sick every time.

When I get back into the kitchen, Emma, mom and dad are all already standing there. Mom and Emma always apparate together, while I go with dad. You can't learn to do this skill until the age sixteen and then get the license for it at seventeen. That's the legal age to take the test and able to go around without getting a fine. It's basically like the No Maj way of driving a car and you can't do it unless you are a certain age.

"Ready?" dad asks.

I smile and nod, "Yea." I walk over to him and grab onto his hand.

He smiles down at me, "Deep breaths."

I take one, he knows how I am about this. Then I close my eyes like I always do before the whooshing sound comes. I count to myself to ten and then open them again. When I do there it is, the castle of Ilvermorny at the end of a dirt walk path surrounded by woods. It kind of reminds me of the castle from the Beauty and the Beast Disney movie, only more welcoming, not falling apart and a sea of students are waiting outside to be let in for the first class of the day.

"Have a good day." mom says, hugging Emma and kissing me on the cheek.

"No bad news. You hear me?" dad looks down at me after kissing Emma on the top of the head. "If I have to get pulled out of work again this week you're grounded until you go to Hogwarts."

I slightly smile, "Promise."

He holds out his hand, "Good."

I shake his hand back and then walk down the path with Emma, looking behind me at the last second to see them both disappear from their spot in a smoke of gray.

When we get to the end of the path Franky catches sight of me and runs from where he was standing. I have no time to brace myself before he practically hops into my arms, making me catch him.

"Hello."

I laugh, my face turning red in embarrassment as I let him go. He may be older but he's a good inch shorter than me, being at the height of five-five. He's also a bit skinnier, so he weighs practically nothing. "You need to stop doing that."

His dark brown skin seems to be glowing from the bright sun as he smiles, "Nope."

I roll my eyes, then look at him for a second "I need to tell you…"

"Hey, Aiden."

I look to the side, my mouth going dry and my stomach getting butterflies. There she is, my crush. "H-Hey, Amy."

I may be "popular" and not a shy person, but when it comes to her I can't always form full words or sentences. It's like my speaking skills go out the window. If I manage to, it's always in stutter form. I swear, I think that she believes that I may actually have a speech problem.

"Ready for a hard day of Potions?"

I slightly smile, trying not to throw up from nerves as I stare down at her. "Y-Yea."

She smiles, "Partners?"

I nod, not even being able to get anything out this time as my mouth falls open in shock. She never asks anyone else but her best friend Casey to be her partner, them both being in the Wampus house. The only time she does is whenever Casey is absent, but even then she has never in our five years of school together bothered to ask me in any class.

Franky nudges me, "Oh!" I smile, "Yes." I nod, "D-Definitely."

"Great. I'll see you in fourth period then."

I nod, smiling as she walks away and stands with her other friends.

I feel a flick to my arm, making me jump. "Dork much?"

I turn to the side and see Emma with Mandy and Sadie. Sadie is always picking on me when it comes to girls.

"Shut up, Sadie. I wasn't that bad."

"No, of course not." Franky starts, giving me his _I'm trying not to laugh_ face, "You only just got asked by the prettiest and most known girl in your grade to be her partner in Potions class and you could barely say a word. It's bad enough you stutter every time you see her."

I start turning red, "It's my process."

They all start cracking up as the front doors open and the bell rings for us to go to our first period classes. That's when Sadie loops her arm between mine as I stuff my hands into my pants pockets from embarrassment. "You're adorable. Thinking that being all shy and stuttery is flirting."

I side look at her as we walk behind the other students to get inside. "I don't know how not to do that."

"Just be yourself."

"Myself isn't attractive."

"Being yourself is attractive for any gender." she smiles, "You just can't overthink it."

We all get inside the school, seeing the statues of the four houses at the end of the hall by the staircase as my sister, me, Mandy and Sadie head to the steps to go to the top floor for our joined Charms class. Mandy is in Horned Serpent with Emma, while Sadie is with me in Thunderbird. So that's why they have their classes with us. Then Franky being older has his class on this floor as he says bye to us and heads the opposite way from the staircase.

As soon as we walk into class we hear a bit of music playing on Mrs. Hutcherson's radio over by her desk. Unlike most wizarding schools ours allows most modern things to work here, like electronics actually is a thing to expect. I read that Hogwarts has some magical barrier that makes it impossible for things as simple as radios to work, so that is definitely a downside to going.

I head to my regular seat in the middle of the room on the right side. Emma sits beside me in the two seater table, while Mandy and Sadie sit at the next table beside ours. Our teacher is standing at the board, writing on it with her back to us, or more like hovering a piece of chalk in midair as it writes to her wand movement. Man I love magic.

"You know I couldn't convince mom and dad last night." I whisper to Emma.

She side looks at me, giving a sad look. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugs, "Whatever."

I take a deep breath, feeling so bad that because of my actions she's paying for it. "We have to tell them." I nod my head over to the girls.

She slowly looks at them, they are both laughing their asses off as they levitate a piece of paper and chuck it over to one of their friends across the room so that person can catch it. "I know." she turns back to me, "We'll try during lunch.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hutcherson." we all say back.

She waves her wand and hovers over each of our spots lined paper. Then waves it again and it gently sets down in front of us as I grab my book and wand out of my backpack and set them in front of me.

My sister sets pencils in between us and I grab my favorite blue one. Writing my name and today's date at the top.

"Okay." our teacher says as she paces the two aisle, "Today I decided on a surprise quiz."

"Ughhh." we all groan in protest.

"Oh don't pout." she says, "It isn't anything you don't know." she points to the board, "You are going to write those spells down on your paper and tell me what they do."

I take a deep breath, and look at the board. Charms is actually one of my best subjects as I smile at the words I know. I'm pretty good when it comes to spells for this class and Transfiguration, not so much with remembering history behind the school and our wizarding cultures. Not even plants or learning about the science behind the stars. Apparently everything has a magical purpose.

She turns the twist part of a time and sets it onto her desk, "Begin."


	4. Chapter 4 - Emma

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope your new year started awesome!**

 **Here is a new chapter for you guys. Hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **Please let me know that you think in a review. It helps figure out whether my updates are satisfying to my viewers.**

 **I do not own the wizarding world. All belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Damn this test. Spells are not my forte. Put some potions ingredients in front of me and I'd have no problem figuring out what to add for a certain sickness. But who can possibly remember the differences between all the spells from both Charms and Transfiguration? If I didn't always study so hard the most I would remember is Accio, because it's the easiest way to get an object to come to you. If I could use spells outside of school before the age of seventeen that one would be such a help.

"Time's up!" Mrs. Hutcherson yells as the timer rings, "Bring up your papers and use the last five minutes of your time wisely."

I look down at my test, I'm missing four out of fifteen. The question is if the others are all right so I don't have to worry about the ones I didn't answer.

I take a breath and get up from my seat, following my brother to the front and place my test on top of his. I know for a fact that he got them all right. He loves anything that includes learning spells. To him it's almost as easy as flying a broom.

"How do you think you did?" Aiden asks when I sit back next to him.

I half smile, grabbing my book to check the last four words I missed. "Most likely failed it."

He lightly pokes my arm, making me look at him. "I'm sure you did fine."

I start to laugh in sarcasm, watching as he levitates his bounce ball above our heads. "Yea, if my brain could have stopped wandering away I'd say you were right."

"Still bummed about Hogwarts?" he whispers, looking around to make sure no one else heard.

I nod, "Completely."

"Em, everything is going to be fine. It's just a school."

"If it's just a school then why do you want to leave."

He takes a breath, probably realizing that he set himself up for that one as he turns away from me in silence.

When the bell rings we walk out into the hallway and turn right to head back to the stairs. A massive amount of kids start to storm out of their classrooms and are running back and forth to get to their next classes as we go to the lower floors.

I have Herbology next with Mandy while my brother and Sadie have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology is one of my favorite classes for sure. It fascinates me how many different magical plants there are in our world. The ones that help with potions and health purposes to others that are so dangerous they could kill us with a bite. But that doesn't stop me from being interested in this subject.

"Give me one minute everyone." our teacher Mr. Howell says as he stumbles into class at the last possible second just as the late bell rings.

I watch as the tall light-skinned guy with short messy-brown hair and dark brown eyes walks over to the back of the room and grabs what looks like a lab coat to cover up his light blue dress shirt and vest. Just like his students, this is what he always puts on to makes sure he doesn't get his clothes messed up from the plants in class. Most of them move and can get feisty.

"He is so dreamy." Mandy whispers from beside me.

I try to hide a laugh, but a smile comes out as I look away from staring at him. "Totally agree."

Oh, okay, you caught me. Maybe liking Herbology right now is more because of our teacher. He's a recently new teacher that graduated last school year and is a total babe. But to defend myself, even before he took over for poor old Mrs. Robbins a couple weeks ago I loved this class. He just added to my hyped interest vibe lately.

"Think he's single?"

I look at her, "He was dating that girl from his grade for like the entire year before he graduated. So it's doubtful."

"Well considering he's always eyeing you every time we are here I'd go against that statement."

I turn my gaze over to him and sure enough he's watching me. His twinkling brown eyes making me melt. That is until he sees me looking at him and turns away, but not before he drops a few bottles of water onto the floor and makes everyone stare at him like he's a klutz.

Mandy nudges me, a smile on her face. "Don't tell me he doesn't like you."

"He's a teacher."

"An eighteen year old teacher."

"If it's illegal to date a teacher in the No Maj world, I doubt it's legal in ours."

"Oh, stop overthinking everything, Em. You need a boyfriend."

I watch him clean up his mess from across the room, one of the boys from class helping him out. "Preferably one that is my age and not old enough to be a teacher."

"You're no fun."

"I'm being responsible."

"What's the point in that when you have the opportunity."

"Mandy, enough." I whisper to her as Mr. Howell walks our way.

"Okay everyone." he yells over the voices of his students. "Let's start."

I'll tell you that I can not concentrate at all through this class. It was one thing daydreaming about a cute teacher, but Mandy mentioning a possible crush he has on me now has my mind in totally distracted mode. I have never thought of a teacher in that way, but now that I notice his obvious interest as he sneaks in looks at every few minutes I can't help but blush.

A few times he passes me, his cologne going up my nose when he does. Then he stands right beside me to help with a plant that isn't cooperating with me and I get a bit of butterflies when he touches my hand by accident.

The bell rings and I walk out of the class with my arm linked through Mandy's as she makes fun of me for drooling over Mr. Howell.

"I blame you." I tell her, "You pointed it out and now I can't keep my cool around him."

She laughs and bumps me a little, "What's the worst that can happen."

"That the Magical Congress comes to arrest him."

"You watch too much No Maj shows. We are on a totally different level of laws."

"I think the No Maj have a point."

She rolls her eyes as we climb down the stairs and meet up with my brother and Sadie on the third floor. Both of them seeming to be in a pretty deep conversation with each other.

"Your brother is an idiot." Sadie tells me, punching him in the stomach when they get to us.

"Ow." he rubs his abs as he straightens up from being hunched over.

"And your sister is no fun." Mandy tells him, pointing to me.

"What did Em do?" Aiden asks as he shifts his eyes away from Sadie after giving her a look for the hit.

"She doesn't know how to calm down enough to take risks with a guy."

"That is _not_ what happened."

"What about him?" Mandy asks, not even letting me defend myself.

Sadie seems to be trying to stifle a laugh, "He saw Amy again and practically broke his fall with his face."

"You tripped?" I ask him as a smile starts to creep up on me.

He leans up against the wall, blushing, "Shut up."

I walk over to him and rub his hair in a playful way, "Oh don't be so embarrassed, you'll get her attention eventually."

"Yea." Sadie laughs, "Her attention to notice that he's a total spaze."

He rolls his eyes and walks over to the steps, "Can we go to History of Magic and please stop talking about this."

All three of us look at each other as we follow behind him. We all have this class together as we head down to the first floor and walk over to the door to that class. We walk inside and grab our seats in the back. This one has regular one seat desks instead of tables that are four rows of five in each. I grab one by the window while my brother sits in front of me, Sadie beside him on the left, and Mandy behind her.

I take out my book from my bag and set it onto my desk. Then I pass Aiden his pencil. He is never prepared, so I made it my job to make sure that I have certain objects for the both of us.

I rest my head onto my fist as I look outside the window. The sky is clear today, the sun bright. It's making me dazed out until I hear the sound of the door slamming, making me jump a few inches out of my seat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aiden

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all.**

 **Harry Potter characters will be coming up in the next chapter. So bear with me on one last OC fested chapter!**

 **I do not own anything based off of the wizarding world. All credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

I turn around to the door and watch Mr. Barcley walk down the two aisles on the other side of us and goes to his desk. He sets his bag onto it and turns to us, seeming to be in a very bad mood. This is not good.

"Someone has been passing out candy." he watches all of us, which confuses me on why that would make him mad. "I found this in my class last night." he grabs something out of his bag and holds it up for us to see. What he had taken out of a tiny silk bag looks so small from here it could be a Skittle for all I know. "This never before seen candy makes people smart for hours."

I make eye contact with Sadie and thank Merlin she has the same confused look on her face as I do, because I had no idea there was such thing as magic candy like that.

"I'm asking anyone who knows of this to step forward now, because this class in particular has a handful of students whose test scores from yesterday had gone way up in the matter of a week. No amount of studying will help someone go from getting F's as their natural grades to an A that quickly."

We all look at each other. There are in fact a few kids in this class who aren't the brightest, or just don't take it seriously enough to get good grades.

"This may be a magical school, and things may be magically enhanced for the purpose to help study, but that is always monitored and this is not one of them."

No one answers. I mean, I don't know about anyone else but I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Mr. Kelly."

My heart sinks, of course he'd think it's me with my reputation. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be apart of a new idea, would you?"

Everyone turns to me as I shake my head, "N-No. I don't have any knowledge of candy being made for smarts."

He watches me like a hawk for a few seconds, "Knowledge is a very big word for you, isn't it?"

I can feel my face getting a little hot as I shake my head. This may not be one of my best subjects, but my grades go anywhere from C's to B's. The fact that he went from thinking I was smart enough to make a candy like this to then making me sound like I'm stupid is embarrassing.

"What's that?" I can't hear you.

Mr. Barcley being like this isn't really anything new. But there are some days where he is more vicious than others.

"Th-the word is not too big for me." I get out in a small voice.

"Mr. Barcley." Emma gets in.

He slowly looks away from me and shifts his eyes a little up to get a look at her from behind me, "Emma." the flames in his eyes die down a bit, everyone has a soft spot for my sister.

"I'd gladly help to look for whoever is behind this if you'd like."

I know for a fact that she can care less about finding this person. She just knows that her being polite and not blowing up like any other kid probably would have done could calm him down.

He smiles. "I appreciate that, Emma. But no, I will take care of it." he puts the candy away, "If anyone does hear of the inventor of this, you be sure to tell one of the teachers." then he turns his back on us and waves his wand to the board to have the chalk write on it.

I just stare down at my desk, scratching my fingernail into it out of anxiety. I'm not known to buckle under pressure, but there's something different about being attacked and embarrassed by a teacher compared to being afraid to fail at a sport.

"Pst." I hear this behind me, a light poke coming in contact with my back.

I turn around and make eye contact with my sister, she has a sad look. "You okay?"

I shake my head, "This is why I don't want to be here." I say low enough for her to hear as I look away.

"Aiden..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Em."

Walking to Potions I'm more quiet than I normally am. My sister is by my side the whole walk while our friends are in front of us. She doesn't seem to know what to say about what happened in Barcley's class. Normally I don't let anyone see my emotions, but for some reason today I can't control them.

"Hey." Emma grabs onto my arm before I can follow behind Sadie into class. "Let's talk."

I pull my arm away from her, "No."

Her eyes sadden, "Seriously, Aiden."

"Just leave it alone."

She shakes her head, "No. There is something going on with you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're upset. You're never upset."

"I gotta go." I turn around and walk away.

When I get inside I start to walk over to Sadie, until a hand grabs onto mine and I look down at it. Amy is smiling up at me from the table she's sitting on.

My eyes bug out for a second. Somehow I completely forgot that she asked me to partner up with her today.

She pulls me down beside her, smiling. "Hey, partner."

I smile, my insides going crazy again. "H-Hey."

"I hear we are making some power stuff today."

"O-Oh yea?"

She nods, "Something called Liquid Luck."

My eyebrows go up, "I know that potion."

She smiles, "Yea?"

I slowly nod, her eyes staring into mine and makes me melt. "Y-Yea. Franky told me about it."

I look away from her and see Sadie watching me from across the room. She has a mix of being impressed with my progress of talking to Amy, but then there's this look of being upset at the same time. But before I can figure anything out she turns away from me and looks at her potions book all by herself. I feel bad leaving her without a partner today.

I turn back to Amy, taking a deep breath. "B-But I thought that was a sixth year project."

She shrugs, "Maybe it depends on the teacher?"

"Possibly."

She smiles, her smile is such a wonderful thing to see. Then she looks away and grabs her bag, seeming to be looking for something as our teacher walks inside.

The problem about having my crush as my partner is that I don't hear a word the teacher says. I'm too busy watching Amy's features, wishing she'd notice me as more than just a friend. Then the second problem is having her in my class always bites me in the ass with the teacher, because it just so happens to be that she is Amy's mom. Which is such an embarrassing situation to be in, because she always gives me weird looks whenever I fantasize over Amy in the middle of her class. My eyes always wander away in the middle of it and lands on her.

"Aiden."

I slowly check back into reality as my daze of Amy completely took over my thoughts. Mrs. Wyatt looks a little ticked off.

"Want to pay attention?"

I half smile, "S-Sorry."

Trying to get this potion down was not easy at all. I guess that's why it's considered for a more advanced year. I think Mrs. Wyatt thinks that we can handle it though, which is correct for everyone except for me. Somehow I made our cauldron of liquid explode into vapor.

"Crap, sorry." I tell Amy.

She smiles at me, "It's okay. We have time to fix it."

I take a deep, shaking me head. "I'm such a spaz."

"Hey." she gently rubs my arm, which makes my heart jump. "Seriously, it's fine."

It turns out that my bad mood has to do with the weight I have of needing to tell my friends that I'm leaving. So when we walk into the cafeteria knowing that me and Emma are going to drop the bomb at any moment, all my nerves creeps up and all of a sudden I feel sick.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Emma

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all.**

 **I do not own anything from the wizarding world. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Having the conversation with our friends was one of the hardest things we had to do. Watching the light die out of their eyes when we told them that in a month we'd have to go to a different school was the worst. Mandy being the most sensitive from our group could barely hold back tears. Sadie didn't even know how to react as her mouth fell open in shock. Then Franky being Franky tried to throw out jokes to counter the fact that his partner in crime is taking off on him. But in the end they congratulated us, saying that it is definitely a great opportunity to be accepted by a really good school in the middle of hour magic school years.

So here we are, the day to head off to a new school has arrived on a Saturday afternoon. All of our stuff is packed up and ready to go as I reluctantly drag my suitcase and backpack with my school books out of my room and into the hallway. I turn around to it one last time, sucking in the familiarity of my home till I'm here again in a few months. Dorming is going to suck.

"Ready, kiddo?" dad asks as I roll my bag into the kitchen, slumping into one of the seats in frustration.

"No."

"You'll be fine. Don't think so much about it."

"I don't _want_ to go. How many times am I going to tell you guys this?"

"Until you get it through your thick skull that you have no choice. This isn't a debate."

I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest, "This is not fair." I say under my breath.

Aiden of course is a ball of freaking sunshine when he heads this way. A big smile on his face as he sits in the seat beside me and grabs a banana, being obnoxious about how hyped he is about starting school on Monday. If I could use magic right now, I'd freeze him in his place and kick him where it hurts.

A buzzing sound comes from the box near the front door to our apartment not long later, meaning that someone is ringing our bell. We may be wizards, but mom and dad wanted to blend in by having us live as decent of a No Maj life as possible. So even though they had moved in a neighborhood with mostly magical people, it still gave us as normal of lives we could get staying here.

When mom gets up to go to the box to see who it is she tells me it's Sadie and Mandy wanting to have a talk before I leave. This completely relieves my worries for the time being.

"Don't be long." dad tells me as I get up from my seat and head to the door to let them inside. "We are leaving soon."

I ignore his warning, not really caring that we have to head out. So I just get the door as fast as I can and have them follow me to my room, slamming the door behind me to make a point.

"This is totally not fair." Mandy tells me as she sits on my bed, "You can't go."

I take a breath, sitting beside her as Sadie stays standing. "I don't have a choice."

We talk for awhile, having a meltdown of crying at one point that it's hard to leave my room when I heard dad yelling down the hall. So we all get up and I escort them back to the front of the house.

"Bye, Aiden." Sadie says as they pass the kitchen and into the living room.

"See you soon." he half smiles at her as we get to the door.

They both pull me into a group hug and then give me sad looks as they leave. I hate mom and dad right now for doing this to me.

I head back into the kitchen, seeing that they are ready to go. They all give me a sad look, but the only one who bothers to comfort me is Aiden. I can see the look in his eyes is a bit mixed, probably being nervous about going, and then upset that I'm upset. Being twins we have a sixth sense like that. But it's obvious that he's ready.

Now before I can say anything to express my pain to my parents dad says he has a surprise for us. This does not get my hopes up because the last time he said that I found out I was getting shipped to a new school.

"Hogwarts recommends to bring an animal." he says when he walks back into the kitchen from the hallway and sets two cages onto the table.

My eyes widen, "Owls?"

He smiles, nodding. "I figured this would make sending letters easier."

"Letters?"

"No electronics, remember?" Aiden says in a disappointed voice.

My heart sinks when I realize I won't be able to listen to my music on my CD player. "Oh, right."

"So choose one." mom says with a smile, "Who wants the light brown Screech Owl and who wants the dark brown and white one."

I look at both a few times, debating. Eventually I go with the lighter one.

Then just like that mom and dad apparate us into London to the _Kings Cross_ train station. It is night in London, being ahead five hours from New York. The train station is pretty massive, a lot of people hustling around in a rush as we head through the station until we get to an area that says platforms nine and ten on each side of a wall. But my parents just stand here for a few seconds, looking back and forth as if looking for something. Then without warning mom holds onto my hand and picks up the owl cage while I hold onto my suitcase, pulling me along to the wall that is right between the two platform numbers.

At first I don't really react, until she starts to run and has me keep up with her pace. We are running straight to the wall, going to bump right into it.

"M-Mom."

"Stay with me." She says, running faster.

"Mom!"

Then just like that we are running right into the wall. Now here's the twist, we don't hit it. We ran right through it, coming out on the other side to see the famous wizarding train called _The Hogwarts Express_. This is the secret train platform called _nine and three quarters_ that sends people like me to the Hogwarts school.

"Whoa." my mouth drops open in shock as the long red engine train awaits us. The smoke at the top making us know that it's running.

She looks down at me just as Aiden and dad pop up from beside us, a smile on her face. "You don't get this experience going to Ilvermorny."

I don't even know what to say as I shift my eyes to Aiden, his face having the same reaction as me. "This is all to ourselves?"

He's right, I just noticed that no one else besides us is here. I guess it's not a normal thing for people to transfer out of their magic schools.

The ride to the school is kind of longer than I expected. It's in Scotland, but I didn't realize how far it actually was from London. So I end up falling asleep.

Getting shaken away I jump, not knowing where I am for a second. Once I remember I go back to my upset state of mind as I look out the window, seeing not the castle but another station. _Hogsmead Station_.

"Where are we?" I ask as I get up and grab my stuff.

"It's where the train leaves the students." mom tells me.

"It's from a little town close to Hogwarts." dad adds.

They both have this dreamy look in there eyes. It's this look like they can't wait to get back to their old school as we head out of the train and walk over to an area where it has horse carriages that you'd see in Manhattan that pulls you around the city. The only difference is that there are no horses. The thing pulls itself as if an invisible force field is attracting it. This is too weird, even for someone who is _used_ to weird.

Here's what makes me go completely speechless. The sight of Hogwarts when I look out the little window and see the giant castle glowing in the moonlight. The whole place is dark, probably being time for the kids to go to bed and all since it's late. But it doesn't change the feeling I get when I see it for the first time in person.

We get out of the carriage, head to the front gates and get greeted by two men as we get closer. One has long gray hair with a lamp in his hand and a cat by his side. The other has his wand lit up with shoulder length greasy black hair.

"I'll let the headmistress know that the Kelly's are here." the man with the cat tells the other, his accent sounded a bit more like Irish as he walks off.

The one with the wand looks down at us, he is pretty tall and is wearing a black cloak. He doesn't have the nicest expression on his face as it makes him seem like he could do some damage if someone got into a fight with him. Then the grease in his hair makes me a little nauseous that he hasn't taken a shower in weeks.

"Hello, Severus." dad says, holding out his hand for a shake. "It's been awhile."

The man standing in front of us smiles, but it doesn't seem like a warm one as he returns dad's shake. Then he nods in a hello to mom, "Samantha."

"How are you?"

He slowly nods at her, "I've had better days." his British accent isn't super deep, but the slow way he talks sounds like he's sleepy.

"These are our kids." dad tells him, "Aiden…" he rubs the top of his head as if he's a child to his left, "And Emma." he puts his hand on my shoulder on his right.

The man looks down at both of us, nodding. "I'm Professor Snape."

"He'll be your Potions teacher." mom says.

"It's nice to meet you." I say with a slight smile.

"We look forward to your class." Aiden adds, reaching out his hand.

The Professor looks at it for a few seconds, then returns it reluctantly. "American accents." he's says a bit nastily, "How wonderful."

I side look at Aiden as he lets go of his hand. By the look on his face as he makes eye contact with me I can tell he's thinking the same thing. He seems like trouble.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aiden

**Thanks to the people who have been keeping up with this story. I appreciate you sticking with me.**

 **I do not own anything based off of the wizarding world. All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

We follow behind the Professor to the front doors, holding onto my owl and suitcase in both hands with my backpack on my shoulders. Everything is dark except for the wands of the three adults as we head into the castle and to the stairs to get to the Head's office. There's something about the vibe of the castle as we walk through the hallways. I don't know what it is, but I can feel that there's something weird going on here as a chill goes up my spine.

"Dad." Emma whispers to him standing beside her, but it being so quiet her voice echoes to me from behind them. "Can the sorting get based on family traits?"

He looks down at her, the light from his wand making his expression visible as he smiles. "Not always. Usually goes by your personality, but family traits can be a factor."

Once we get to the floor where it leads to the office we see an older lady in a green cloak, green witches hat and her wand stretched out in front of her. She is standing at the end of the hall near an entrance with what looks like a giant gold bird statue behind her.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Minerva." Professor Snape tells her.

"It is my job to sort the new students, Severus." she has an Irish accent that sounds very strict. Another teacher I keep in mind we shouldn't mess with. Then she looks at my parents and smiles, seeming more genuine than his was. "Samantha and Marcus."

"Professor McGonagall." mom says with a smile.

"The last time I saw you two you were both just graduating."

"So…" dad says, starting to think. "Definitely longer than these two have been born."

She slightly smiles, "Yes, quite."

"Well these are the twins." mom tells her.

"Aiden." I say, smiling.

"Emma." she adds.

"Pleasure." she nods in a hello, "I will be your Transfiguration professor."

We both smile, but me probably more happy since it's going to be the class I actually like and may get on her good side.

"Now, if you would all be so kind to follow me. Dolores will be here to welcome you shortly." she turns on her heels, says a password and the statue comes to life.

It starts to twirl and goes up, a staircase becoming visible as it gets higher up. It kind of reminds me of an escalator that spins in place. Then we follow the two professors as they get onto a step each, mom and dad right behind them and then both of us as we allow it to bring us up.

The whole time I'm standing here my mind is a mix of being excited and ready to throw up. This was my idea and somehow I'm the one who is trying to keep down my nerves as I bounce up and down in place. I'm not able to stop until the staircase stops moving and ends up across from the Principal's door.

I watch as both professors step off the magical escalator and I follow behind my sister to the door. My heart immediately starts pounding hard against my chest when I realize that I have no idea what to expect on the other side of those doors. I mean, I don't even know where I'll be _sleeping_ tonight.

"Breathe, son." dad says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing to be worried about."

I kind of don't believe him as his smile looks a little worried. There is something seriously wrong.

We head through the door when Professor McGonagall opens it up and see that the place looks kind of calmish. I say kind of because the whole office is packed with bookshelves and magical artifacts all around us that you'd only learn about and see in books. My sister must be in her element right now.

Then I look over towards the desk and see there's an old brown wizards hat that looks worn out. It has to be the sorting hat from one of the founders Godric Gryffindor. This is the famous hat that tell us what house we'd be in for the rest of our school years.

I set my things onto the floor to the side, my sister doing the same as we continue to look around in amazement. I've been to the Principal's office plenty of times, but it was nothing like this. For a magical school Mr. Kent's was boring and "normal". This one is beyond what I could imagine an office to be. A two story room with things you could only dream of seeing right in front of us is completely hard to believe.

But my daydream collapses quite quickly when I hear the sound of a door opening and the clicking sound of heels. I turn around to see a short pudgy lady that kind of looks like a toad with a very unreadable face in all pink walk inside. The gray long-haired man with his cat from early is right behind her.

"Why…" she says, eyeing both me and my sister as what feels like a forced smile comes, "There they are. My transfers from America." her British accent is very high pitched, kind of like an annoying squeak of a mouse if they could talk. "I'm Headmistress Umbridge, also known as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma says, smiling at her.

I look at my sister, seeing that she doesn't seem to mind the creepy vibe I'm getting from her as the small lady walks closer. The forced smile is now making me a little uncomfortable.

"So polite." she looks at my parents, "You two have always known how to get children to be respectful of their elders."

I try to hide a smile, because only if she knew that I was the one who started trouble. Then I get that out of my head, I won't be the one to start trouble here. New slate.

Mom smiles, "They are great kids, I hope they fill in well."

"I'm sure they will, Samantha. Everyone here has been on their best behaviors since I took over."

"All except for Potter and his little friends." Professor Snape says, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Ah, yes." she gives a bit of a disgusted look, her voice even changed a little. "We are working on that one."

"Potter?" Emma asks, her mouth starting to drop. "As in _Harry_ Potter?"

"One in the same." the Headmistress tells her, nodding.

My heart skips a beat, "He's here?"

Her forced smile creeps up again, "There will be plenty of time to get to know your peers, my dear." her voice goes back to normal as she walks over to the desk and sits on her chair. "First thing's first. Minerva."

The professor nods to her in what is supposed to be a polite way, but I can tell in her eyes that she is not liking her very much. "Yes." she looks at us, "First you need to be sorted. Then will be given your schedules for your fifth year."

"Are the classes the same here as in Ilvermorny?" Emma asks.

Professor McGonagall nods, "The main classes are. There may be others that didn't make the curriculum in America, however." she walks over to the hat on the desk and picks it up, "Who would like to go first?"

We both look at each other, as if trying to have a mental connection to decide. But I can see the nervousness coming out of her now, so I smile, "I'll go."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall says, "Place the hat onto your head. You may need to wait a few moments before hearing your placing."

I don't know what she means by that, but I don't hesitate to walk to her. I grab the old hat from her hands, place it onto my head as it goes over my eyes from being too big and then darkness.

"What exactly am I waiting for?" I ask, feeling a little stupid just standing here with this thing on my head.

" _For me_." a man's voice echoes into my mind, making me jump in surprise to realize it's not my own voice in my head saying this. " _I'm getting to know who you are._ "

" _What?_ " I think back to it, " _What is this?_ "

" _I am the sorting hat, my dear boy. I get inside your mind to see what makes you most fit for which house_."

" _I don't understand._ "

" _Patience is key. Now, please. Let me think._ "

The fact that an old hat is talking inside _my_ head and is asking me to stop talking to him to allow him to think is a bit ironic.

" _Hmm._ " he says, " _A lot of sportsmanship, but a bit of a loose cannon on rules._ " he gets quiet for a few more seconds, " _However, you have a great heart, very trustworthy. All the traits to be the friend everyone would go to._ "

I don't think back to it, feeling to anxious to do so. I wonder if anyone else is hearing him outside of my head. Oh God, that will be super embarrassing.

" _Yes, I got it. I will put you into_ …." He's quiet for so long that I think he might have fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence. But then he makes me jump when he yells outside of my head, " _Hufflepuff!_ "

My heart sinks, that was not my preferred choice of house. I mean, I know dad was in Hufflepuff too, but mom was in Gryffindor and I'm sure Emma will be in Ravenclaw. You know, being smart and all. I was hoping to be with her this time around.

I feel the hat get taken off my head, and I turn around slowly to my family. They all have smiles on their faces as I smooth down my hair in embarrassment. "Guess I'm a Puff."

"That's my boy." dad says, hugging me when I walk back. "Continuing the line with your old man."

I half laugh, looking at Emma who smiles a little nervously at me. "Like father like son."

"Emma." Professor McGonagall says, "If you will."

She smiles, then walks away from us.

Now I watch as she walks over to her, grabs the hat to put it onto her head but falls over her eyes. Now we wait to see her fate in the house sorting.


	8. Chapter 8 - Emma

**Hey guys. Sorry I took a little longer than usual to upload. I've been a bit busy.**

 **Thanks to everyone who keeps up with this story. I appreciate it.**

 **Please review leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **I do not own anything from the wizarding world, all credit to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Also, when I first started writing I had uploaded a story called Hogwarts Through My Eyes. It was my very first every written fanfic based off of an American witch who got her letter to Hogwarts with some of her other American friends during Harry's first year. I had stopped writing this one because I didn't have the inspiration to continue. So I decided that I'm going to include some of those OC's into this story to at least keep it alive a little for whoever was still interested and wanted to know what those characters were up to when they got older. They will pop up most likely in Emma's next chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" _My, how interesting your mind is_." a man's voice surrounds my thoughts.

" _Oh, uh, thanks_." I think back to what I know is the sorting hat. I read about this in one of our History books at school, it describes how all the wizarding students get sorted. I remember my parents telling me this process as well.

" _Intelligence is your goal, yes. But you would sacrifice your life for the ones you love, very noble_."

I wait patiently, wanting to see if he elaborates more on that. But he doesn't. Instead I contain my thoughts, not wanting the hat to know what I'm thinking. This is not the easiest thing considering he's inside my head. Then after a few more seconds of silence I hear the shouting of his voice echo outside of my head a house I did not expect at all.

" _Gryffindor!_ "

I feel my mouth drop open in shock. What? That can't be right. He sorted me into the house labeled as _brave_. I have smarts, not bravery.

The hat gets pulled off, light blinding me for a split second. Everything feels unreal, like I've been in a lie for my personality all this time. I mean, Horned Serpent was for brains. Ravenclaw should have been the given of house to put me in. How could two schools put me in two opposites of myself.

I turn around and see the happy faces of my parents. The same shocked look of how I feel is reflecting back at me from my brother on his face. We both got put in different houses of what we are used to. Thunderbird is more on the brave side, he should have been a Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff. And I mean, okay sure, mom was a Gryffindor as well. But I'm nothing like her. I guess traits in heritage does come through in some way since we _both_ got into one of our parents old houses.

I walk over to my family, my brother looks a little bummed out. I can feel the anxiousness coming from him. If our twin link is working I think he's feeling how I am, wanting to be together since it's a new school and have to readjust without each other. It was one thing being in separate houses in Ilvermorny, because we just came back home. But dorming and having to be by ourselves in said houses every night? Not so thrilling.

"Oh, well done." mom says, nodding in approval.

"Our kids getting into our respective houses, not what I was expecting." dad adds, but is clearly happy nonetheless.

"Brilliant." Umbridge says, putting on her fake smile again. "Now, schedules will be handed to you both and off to bed you go."

I take a deep breath, feeling the upset feeling in my stomach on the fact that mom and dad are going to be leaving us in a short time. My brother sleeping in a different house and not being able to at least talk before doing so. I hate this more than ever.

Once we are given our schedules we grab our things and head to the door. The principal thanks my parents for bringing us and that if they would like to spend the night she would personally call this bar named _Three Broomsticks_ to reserve a room for them. I guess it's like a bed and breakfast type of thing.

They go against it, having to be at work the following morning in the US. I honestly was hoping they'd stay. Why? Because at least they may have decided to have one last meet up with us before going home. But that wouldn't be the case, which sucks and makes it more real that we are staying here.

The first thing we do is drop Aiden off at his dorm. McGonagall comes with us to make sure we get where we need to be, meeting with the head of Hufflepuff house named Professor Sprout. She's also the teacher for Herbology, which is of course my forte.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he tells me, pulling me into a hug.

I stuff my head into his shoulder, squeezing tight. I'm trying to hold back my overwhelmed feeling. "Meet in the main hall before breakfast?" I ask when I pull away.

"You two may want to sleep till the afternoon, it's around four in the morning. You'll both be too tired to get up for breakfast." dad says.

"Not to mention the jetlag." mom adds.

"Then lunch." Aiden says, "We'll meet before lunch."

I half smile and nod, "For sure."

Once we all say our goodbyes to Aiden, Sprout brings him inside his new home. The look on his face is kind of heartbreaking as he gives one last look to mom and dad. It's weird how this was his idea and yet he's just as upset as I am all of a sudden. Then we follow McGonagall to Gryffindor Tower.

"There is a new password to open the dormitory every week." McGonagall tells me, "Be sure to remember it, the Fat Lady is restricted to letting anyone who doesn't inside."

"The what?"

"It's the name of the lady who guards the tower entrance." mom says, "She is inside the portrait that covers it."

"Uhhh…"

She half smiles, "Look."

I turn to her gaze as I see portrait of a literal fat lady in a pink dress come into view when we turn the corner to the seventh floor. "Oh."

The both laugh as we continue to walk to it. Then she gets blinded by the light of all three adults wands as it wakes her up.

"Password?" she asks sleepily.

McGonagall smiles at her, "One moment, Fat Lady. This young lady needs to say her goodbyes."

The Fat Lady yawns, "Yes, Minerva."

"Okay, kiddo." dad says, putting his hands onto my shoulders. "You be good. Keep an eye on your brother."

"Dad, it's not my job to keep on eye on him."

"Just make sure he keeps out of trouble."

" _Dad_."

He smiles, "Okay, okay." he hugs me, "Write to us if you need anything."

I look at the professor, then back at him. "Can't I just go back with you guys? It's not too late to stay at Ilvermorny."

"Sweetheart." mom says now, "This will be a great experience for you."

"All magical schools are the same. I'm learning the same things."

They both give me a sad look, now it's like they are seeing my worries come to life. But they still refuse as they shake their heads. "Give this a shot." mom says.

"If by next year you still don't want to be here." dad continues, "Then we'll send you back."

"Deal?" mom asks.

I take a deep breath, sigh and nod. "Yes."

The both pull me into a group hug, kissing on the cheek and then they turn and walk away.

"I love you!" I yell at them.

They turn around, smiling. "And we love you." mom gets out, seeming to be upset now.

I watch them walk to the end of the hall and disappear behind it. Then a hand goes onto my shoulder. I take a deep breath and turn, McGonagall is staring down at me with a slight smile.

"I know this is hard, Ms. Kelly. Being sent to a new school when the year is almost over is not the easiest transition."

"You've been through this with kids before?"

"No, actually. This would be the first."

"Oh."

She squeezes my shoulder, "Come." she turns around and tells the password to the picture.

It swings open, showing a hole to walk through. So I follow behind her and head inside. The place is dark, nothing but her wand keeping it lit enough to see in front of us as she guides me to a door. She opens it and I follow up a spiralled staircase filled with more doors. Each one has a plaque beside them, the names and years of who stays in these rooms. She points to a door that is to use the "toilets and showers" as they say around here. I'm used to the different terms of things because of mom and dad being British. So like they say the Loo for bathroom.

We get to a bedroom at the top of the staircase, naturally I'd get the last one. "Here we are." she says, pointing to the plaque.

I look at it and see that fifth year is written on it, but my name is the only one there. All the others have up to five names, so now I have a mix of being happy that I'm by myself and worried about being on my own.

She opens the door and we head inside, she flicks her wand and all the candle lamps on each nightstand comes to life.

I take a look around to see that there are five scarlet colored beds, five dressers, some windows and an old fashioned round heater in the middle of the room. She has to light that up for me as well because it's a little chilly in here.

"You may choose whichever bed you'd like. If you need anything the Head Girl will be available. She is in the seventh year, located a few doors down to the right. Her name is Tina."

I slowly nod, "Okay."

"Or if you'd feel comfortable with someone your own age the other five girls in fifth year are next door to the left. Two of them are from America as well."

My mouth slowly drops, "Really?"

She nods, "Quite. They started in their first year with us, wonderful girls."

"Are there a lot of Americans here?"

"There a handful in each house from different years, yes."

"Wow."

She smiles, "Now I must go. It's quite late."

"Oh, right."

"Breakfast starts at seven. Lunch at one. Dinner at seven." she points to my hand, "It should be on the schedule."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She gives a nod goodbye and then heads out of my door, closing it behind her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Aiden

**Enjoy the new chapter, please let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own anything based off of the wizarding world.**

 **All belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

I'm laying in bed, to my annoyance wide awake. I'm the only one here in my dorm, staring up at the dark ceiling. The only thing that's making it visible is the lightly lit candle lamp by my bed that I decided to leave on from the nightstand beside me. The slits of windows circling the ceiling borders are barely allowing the moon to come through.

Fed up with not being able to sleep I get up out of bed and grab my wand from the nightstand, "Lumos." my wand lights up and I head over to the door.

When I get out into the hallway I walk a few doors down till I get to the bathroom and head inside it. The bathroom is actually fully lit compared to everything else this late at night, so the sudden brightness takes me off guard as I have to squint.

"Nox." the light on my wand goes off, stuffing it into my pajama pants pocket.

Once my vision is able to adjust to the light I see it's like any other ordinary bathroom, just a hint of Hogwarts style to it. The stalls on one side with a few sinks, the other side are showers. Then it's colored in the house themes of yellow with black borders. The house crest animal of a Badger is etched into the back wall, moving around as if it's alive.

"Whoa."

A flush comes from one of the stalls, making me jump. Then a blond boy walks out and stops in his tracks when he sees me.

His face gets confused for a second, "You're new."

My face turns a little red, his British accent making me remember where I am, "Uh, yea."

His eyebrows raise, "And American. Getting popular around here."

"I didn't realize there were Americans here at all."

He smiles, walking to the sink. "Depends on your family heritage of whether they've gone or worked here." he starts to wash his hands, "But for someone to pop up in the middle of the school year doesn't normally happen."

"So I've been told."

He dries his hands and then reaches out, "I'm Ernie Macmillan, Prefect."

Being a Prefect makes me know that he's a fifth year too as I return the shake, "Aiden Kelly. Transfer from Ilvermorny."

"What year?"

"Fifth."

"Brilliant."

I half smile, "Is it that obviously that I'm new?"

He laughs, "Considering that I'm a Perfect and have been here for five years and pretty much know everyone, then yes."

I laugh a little, "Awesome."

He leans up against the sink, "What brings you here?"

"My parents got the Ministry and Dumbledore to let me and my sister in after years of trying."

"Ilvermorny that bad?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "No, it's just that my parents are British, they came here as kids and then moved as adults. Been wanting to come here since I knew what magic was."

"So you're a Pure-Blood?"

I slowly nod, getting a little taken off guard 'cause we don't normally ask people's wizarding status. "Yep."

"As am I." he looks around, as if feeling like someone's eavesdropping, "Have you heard that Umbridge may be after Muggleborns?"

"Why would she be after No Maj wizards?"

His eyebrows slant in confusion, "Sorry?"

I slightly smile, "Right, my bad. No Maj is what we call a Muggle in America."

"How odd."

I laugh a bit, "You should see how confusing convos can be with my parents. They use Brit terms while we use American terms."

He smiles, "Sounds intense."

"You have no idea."

He yawns, "Sorry." he turns a little red from embarrassment.

I shake my head, "No problem. It's late."

He nods, "Yea, well it was nice to meet you."

I nod, "You too."

He smiles, "See you later?"

"For sure."

"Sleep well."

"Thanks."

After he leaves I walk over to the sink, splashing my face with water. I look at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the tired expression on my face. If I look this exhausted why can't I just knock out?

I sigh and then head to the door. I turn my wand on again, walk back to my room and slide into bed on my hands and knees. I set my wand onto the nightstand and lay on my stomach, resting my head onto my pillow. All the stress I felt today swarms my body for just a second and then starts to go away.

" _Aiden, how could you leave when I was just starting to like you?"_

 _My heart sinks, watching Amy's smiling glowing face. "You like me?"_

" _Very much."_

" _But what about me?"_

 _I turn to the side, seeing Sadie watching me. Her expression is sad looking, "What?"_

" _Can't you tell that I've liked you forever? How blind can you be?"_

" _But I…"_

BANG!

This loud noise comes from outside my door, jerking me awake from my dream.

"Whoa! That was brilliant!" a squeak of a voice comes.

"Thanks, but it was an accident." another squeaky voice follows.

"Ughhhh." I groan in annoyance, laying onto my back from my side and see that it is now daylight outside. The border windows bring in more sun than it did moon.

I take a breath, rubbing my eyes and try to remember what I was just dreaming about as I look at my alarm clock beside me. I see that it's almost eleven in the morning, I could sleep for days from how tired I feel right now. Jetlag is going to kick my ass.

I sit up, still hearing the squeaking voices of the boys out in the hall. Why do I guess that high-pitched voices are boys? Because the girls and boys dorms aren't in the same area, we are divided. So my guess is that these kids are first or second years who haven't hit puberty yet.

I rub my eyes and swing my legs over the edge of my bed, turning off the lamp beside me. I'm dreading getting the day started from just wanting to go back to sleep as my feet hit the floor and shuffle over to grab my bathroom stuff from my nightstand drawer. Then head out into the hall.

Both boys are in the room across the hall, their door wide open. They are on the floor, playing chess with moving pieces called wizards chess. But for some reason smoke is coming out of one of their wands as he holds it out at arm's length in panic.

"I think it's going to blow again." he says, watching his wand.

"Toss it!" his friend yells.

The first boy listens to the second and throws it out the door towards me, making me have to move to the side as his wand explodes into a crazy mess of fireworks.

I pick it up quickly, say a spell under my breath and it stops. "What are you doing?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

They look at me from the floor, their mouths hanging open. Both of their faces look a little scared of me as they slowly get up and walk out here.

"S-Sorry." the boy with the exploding wand says, walking closer. "I couldn't stop it." he has a heavy Irish accent, and his light brown eyes look like he's trying to hold back tears.

I look at his wand in my hand, then give it back. "Takes practice."

The other one looks at me as if I have two heads, his blue eyes narrowing in confusion behind his glasses. "Were you always there?" he also has an Irish accent just as deep as the first one and points to my door.

I slightly smile, "No. I just got here last night."

"Are you American?" he asks.

I really hate that this school is so different from Ilvermorny that you can tell accents apart. There aren't anyone else from different countries there, but why can't we just talk without asking?

"Yea." I humor them, "But my parents are from England."

"Whoa." they both say in what sounds like amazement.

I half smile, "Never met an American before?"

They slightly smile, "We have actually." the one with the exploded wand says.

"One of our dormmates is." the other adds.

"Oh, cool. Then I'll meet him later." I smile, "I'm Aiden."

"John." the kid with the wand says, "Second year."

"And I'm Sean. Also a second year."

"I'm in my fifth. It's nice to meet you both."

They both nod in response. Then it gets quiet. "Would you like to play wizards chess?" Sean asks cautiously after a few seconds.

I smile, "Thanks, but I actually have to meet with my sister before lunch."

"Oh." they both say in disappointment. I have this feeling that they don't have many friends outside of each other.

"Raincheck?"

They both smile, seeming to light up their mood. "Definitely."

"Awesome." I start to walk away, then turn back. "I'll show you some spells later."

"Really?"

"For sure."

They both have a wide smile on their faces, "Wow."

I smile then walk away. I've always wanted a little brother, I guess this could be the closest to having one. Or two.


	10. Chapter 10 - Emma

**Sorry once again for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything from the wizarding universe. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Waking up this morning I don't know what to do with myself as I stare at my alarm clock on the nightstand, watching the time slowly pass. I'm wide awake at ten in the morning after tossing and turning all night in a fit of sleeplessness. There is some noise outside as it seems every girl in our dormed area is awake. Doors slamming, footsteps up and down the stairs, loud talking. Man do I miss being home.

Finally I hear a slow knock to the door, making me sit up and look in that direction in caution. "Who is it?" I call out.

The door slowly opens up, a mound of bushy brown hair comes through the crack first before a light face pops in. "Sorry to burst in." her British accent gets out, "I was told that there was a new student. Thought I'd come introduce myself."

I half smile, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Come in."

She opens the door more, "I'm Hermione Granger."

When she fully gets inside I see that she is wearing regular No Maj clothes. But to my surprise she's wearing them _correctly_ , jeans and a t-shirt with converse. There are some wizards and witches that when they go by the old wizarding dress codes they don't know the concept of trying to blend in. Like they'll mix match everything and think it's perfectly fine. I once saw a man wear PJ pants with a suit on top of his cloak. He thought this was normal. So when I say that I'm taken a bit off guard with this, then yea, I had to keep my mouth from dropping. I assumed this school would have been the same as what I've seen before. I guess I stereotyped a bit.

"Emma Kelly."

She smiles, closing the door behind her. "Oh, you're going to get along with two of my dormmates." she says a bit excitedly, "They are American as well."

This gets my attention as I straighten up, "You're one of the fifth years McGonagall mentioned."

She nods, sitting on the end of my bed by my feet. It's like she is trying not to overwhelm me. "Yes, also a Prefect."

"Sweet."

She smiles, "I love the way you guys talk."

I half laugh, "Guess you hear our ways of talking often then."

She nods, "Quite. Not to mention there are a good amount of American speakers in school." she smiles, "I remember my mates faces when they first heard our slang."

I laugh, "I get it. My parents are British, so trying to get used to us learning American English was a lot for them to grasp."

"Us?"

"Oh. Me and my twin brother."

"Is he in Gryffindor as well?"

I shake my head, "Hufflepuff."

"And you both came from Ilvermorny?"

I nod, "All five in a half years."

"Brilliant."

I smile a little, getting a bit upset again.

She seems to notice, "Homesick?"

I give a half smile, looking down at my hands. "A little."

"I get it. New school."

I look up, "And new people."

Her eyes get sympathetic, then looks around. "Seems you got the place to yourself."

I slowly nod, "Good news is I don't have to worry about bothering anyone."

"Well if you ever get lonely you got us right next door. Come by any time."

I slightly smile, "Thanks."

"My pleasure." She stands, "Well I have to go to the library. Got a few things to do before classes tomorrow." then she seems to be thinking, "If you want someone to sit with at meals you're welcome to sit with us."

I smile, "I'll definitely take that into consideration."

She nods, then turns on her heels and heads off to the door. She waves one last time and then leaves.

Once the door closes behind her I take a breath and plop back onto my pillow, all my emotions hitting me at once as I stare up at the ceiling. My eyes start to water and I dig the palms of my hands to my eyes. I miss my room. I miss my friends.

When I finally calm myself down I get out of bed and head to the bathroom, not bumping into anyone else and then head back to my room. I go over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes that I filled it up with when I was too wide awake to go to sleep last night. After I slip into blue jeans ripped at my knees, an elbow length black shirt, and white vans I brush out my hair, looking into the circled mirror on top of the dresser. I debate for a few seconds whether to keep it down or tie it up. In the end I decide to keep it down and then walk over to the full body mirror on the wall next to my bed that I summoned last night.

I watch my reflection, turning my body to each side to see how I look on my first day here. Maybe the ripped jeans isn't appropriate. Then my shirt is so loose that it keeps falling off one of my shoulders, revealing my bra and I have to fix it. Damn it, I'll be kicked out before school even starts.

Finally I decide to just leave it alone, maybe no one will notice because my hair covers my shoulder a little. Or maybe no one will care if some skin is shown. This isn't the 1800's, it's not against the law.

I go back to my nightstand, grabbing my wand and stuff it into my front pocket. All of my pants are enchanted with a charm that allows my pockets to expand to the objects I put in them, definitely comes in handy. Then I grab my inhaler and stick that into my pocket too. I've had asthma since I was born, one of the unlucky things I got that my twin didn't.

Once I step out onto the staircase I walk down the steps, getting closer to the door that Hermione said she stays in. But before I can decide if I should knock to introduce myself to her roommates the door flies open and a girl runs into me, almost making me topple down the steps.

"Oh, crap." she grabs onto my arms to catch me, "I'm so sorry."

I subconsciously grabbed onto her forearms when she held onto me, so I slowly let go. My eyes meet with this girl taller than me with light skin, long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes behind her glasses. She's one of the American's I was told about in this room.

"It's okay." I smile, "My bad."

"You're Emma, right?"

I slowly nod, "Yea, Emma Kelly."

She goes to say something, but instead her mouth stays open and her face goes into confusion. "Don't we know each other?"

I slant my eyebrows in confusion now, trying to picture where we could have. "Not sure?"

"Where in America do you live?"

"Brooklyn, New York. You?"

"Also Brooklyn." her eyes widen, "Wait, didn't we go to elementary school together?"

I watch her for a long time, there is something familiar about her now that I stare at her more. But could it be that easy to meet someone I knew from New York here?

"We did!" she yells loud enough to make me jump from it, "We were in the same homeroom from third to fifth grades."

I shake my head, "I...I don't remember, I'm sorry."

"I'm Breanna. I always hung out with Jennifer Stuart and her cousin Stephanie Jacobs all the time."

Now my mouth starts to slowly drop, staring at her for so long that she probably thinks I'm crazy. "Breanna Campos?"

She smiles and nods, "The one and only."

I _do_ know her, she was the older girl who stayed back a year when she was in second grade. Then had to repeat it over with the year below hers, which was mine. She was so shy that she'd keep to herself unless her friends got her to talk, you didn't even know she was around. Then some bullies starting bothering her so often that it was hard not to know who she was after that, especially when "magical things" happened around her. I always thought it was mine, Aiden's, Mandy and Sadie's doing. I felt horrible not being able to confess our magic side, so we'd try to stick up for her when we could. She used to get picked on so often that she could barely hold herself together.

She looks so grown up now, her features more matured, even taller than she used to be. I mean, I haven't seen her for over five years because I went to Ilvermorny, so that explains the moment of not recognizing her. But this is definitely that shy kid from No Maj school.

"Oh my God, _Bree_?"

"Yea!"

I laugh, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't know you were a witch."

She pulls away from me, looking down with a smile. "And I had no idea you were one. What are you doing here?"

"Transfered from Ilvermorny."

Her face goes slack, her eyes widening. "W-Why would you do that?"

I don't like the change in tone she got all of a sudden, "My brother has been begging to come since forever. Mom and dad finally got it done."

"What do you mean they finally got it done?"

"We were never sent letters from Hogwarts because we were born in the states."

She has a confused look, "So was I, yet I've been her since first year."

"How is that possible?"

"My family have been going to Hogwarts for generations, even being American we descended from a British background from my dad's side of the family. They used to live in England before my great grandparents moved to the states."

"And you still got your letter?"

She nods, "Exactly. Even Jenny got hers." she points to the name on the plaque for Jennifer Stuart. "Both sides of her family had members who worked here as American teachers generations ago. So since that time kids from their family line have been given the choice to come to this school too."

I think about this for awhile, did my parents lie to us? If so, then why? But before I can even ask more about this she's shaking her head at me, terror in her eyes.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"You shouldn't have come, Emma."

"What?"

"There's a lot of bad stuff going on here since he got back."

"Since who got back?"

"The most evil wizard to ever walk the earth."

I bite my lip, not understanding what she's talking about. "I don't get it, Breanna."

"Don't you remember the stories of an evil wizard who tried to take over the wizarding world? The one Harry made go away?"

"Harry as in Potter?" she slowly nods and my heart sinks, "Wait...what do you mean he's back?"

"You haven't heard?"

I shake my head, smoothing my hair behind my ear. "N-No."

She has a scared look on her face, looking behind to her empty room. "Come inside, there's a lot you need to know."


	11. Chapter 11 - Aiden

**Alright everyone, here's another chapter for you guys.**

 **I do not own anything related to the wizarding world.**

 **All credit belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Please review! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

When I walk out of the door that leads to the basement to get to Hufflepuff's common room and into the main hall (stuffing Doritos into my mouth from the ziploc bag my mom had given me) I see Emma standing across the hallway at the bottom of the steps. She's by the doors that leads to where we will be eating our meals every day called the Great Hall surrounded by a few girls, seeming to have made friends but looks upset.

As I get closer I realize that two of the three girls standing with my sister look familiar. One is taller than Emma, seems to have an athletic body with light skin, black long hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and has glasses. The other is the same height as the black haired girl, also light skinned with glasses, average weight, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They look like they could be related. Then the last girl that I have no clue on is the same height as Emma, light skinned with bushy light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hey." I say when I get to them, realizing that the tallest girls are barely shorter than me.

They all turn to me, Emma half smiles. "Aiden, hey." she looks at the girls, "This is my brother."

I look at all of them and slightly smile, "Hi."

They smile back, "I'm Hermione." the bushy haired girl says.

"Jenny." the averaged weight girl gets in next.

"Breanna." the last one closest to me finishes.

Then Emma looks at me, "They went to No Maj school with us back in Brooklyn." she points to the last two who introduced themselves.

I stare at the two girls that I knew looked like people I've seen before, my eyebrows raising. "Campos and Stuart?" I ask half confidently.

They both smile, nodding.

My smile widens, thank Merlin we found people we know. "Wow, it's been awhile." They smile, but then I realize that they all look a little upset, "What's wrong?" my face drops.

"Long story." Emma says, "Something to be talked about in private."

"There's a study section on the second corridor from the main floors." Hermione tells us.

"Or for us it's the third." Breanna adds.

"We know." I say at the same time as Emma, making them all crack up at our twin moment.

In the UK, floors are reversed. Example, first floor for us is considered the lower floor or basement for them. Then the second is first, and so on. So what would they consider the Great Hall floor and the actual basement? Who knows.

I look at my watch, "We have five minutes till lunch."

"Perfect." Emma says, "Shouldn't take long."

"Can't we do it _after_ lunch? I'm starving."

She smiles. "You just finished a handful of chips."

"He didn't…oh wait, you mean crisps." Hermione says, getting a little red.

We all smile, "Yea, I meant potato chips. Sorry." Emma tells her.

"And it wasn't enough to hold me after missing breakfast." I tell Emma, "I haven't eaten a meal since…" I think, because I realize that I have no idea what time zone it is anymore. "Since…"

"Yesterday afternoon in American time." she says for me.

"Yes, exactly."

"Lunch isn't going to be gone in two seconds, Aiden."

"But…"

"It'll be easier to have privacy while everyone else is stuffing their faces and away from the rest of the castle."

I sigh, nodding. "Fiiiine."

She smiles, grabbing onto my hand. "Good." she looks at the girls, "Meet you in a bit for lunch."

I smile at the others, then allow my sister to pull me away. We head up to the floor Hermione said to go and walk until we find the right room. There are only a few students here right now getting ready to leave as we grab an empty couch in the back.

For a few seconds she seems like she's trying to wrap her mind around where to start first. Then she slightly smiles, "Okay. Well first off, crazy to find Bree and Jenny in school with us, huh."

I laugh, "Totally. They're in your house?"

She nods, "Hermione came to my room this morning. Then Bree accidentally bumped into me on her way out of their room."

"So why the long faces when I got to you guys?"

Her face goes a little slack, then she takes a breath. "You know who is back."

"Who?" I ask confused.

" _The_ you know who. The same you know who that Harry Potter went against at the age of one."

My face goes from smiling to complete shock and terror in a second as my mouth drops open, "What?"

She takes a breath, shaking her head. "It happened at the end of last school year. They had some event and in the last task to win Harry Potter saw him for real."

"That's not possible. He disappeared over ten years ago."

"I know, but they are all friends with him. He's not the type to lie so they believe him."

I take a breath, bringing my fingers to squeeze between my eyes. "And I found out that the Principal isn't the nicest." I look at her, "She's against No Maj wizards. For all we know she's on his side." I shake my head, putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "We left home just to be thrown into danger."

"That's another problem I just figured out."

I open my eyes and look at her, "What is?"

"Breanna and Jenny have both been coming here since year one."

"Okay?" I ask in confusion.

"They were both born in the states. Just like us, but somehow they got their letters with no problem."

"That doesn't make sense, Em. Dad said we weren't allowed because we weren't born in Europe. He fought to get us in."

"What if it wasn't true?"

I shake my head, "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe there's more to the story on why we didn't get them for our first year."

"Better be a damn good reason, because they knew I wanted to be here since day one."

"I know." She nods, "We'll get to the bottom of it."

We sit here for a few long minutes, trying to process everything she told me. Then we get up and leave what I guess they'd consider a study? Even though it's ginormous. So we head down the steps and go back to the main hallway. We walk right through the doors to go into the Great Hall to eat, not expecting the sight of it.

My mouth drops so wide that I feel like a cartoon character. The place seems to be filled with gold surroundings and is _huge_ , going all the way down so far to the back of the room that it feels like it could go forever. Obviously that's impossible as we just make out a long table where the teachers are sitting with banners hanging above them with the respected house colors and logos. Gryffindor being red and gold with a lion, Hufflepuff is yellow and black with a badger, Slytherin as green and silver with a snake, and lastly Ravenclaw has blue and bronze with an eagle.

Then there's a sea of kids sitting at four separate long gold tables going from the point we are standing to the teachers table. This makes it feel like a million kids are talking at once.

"This is incredible." I say, looking at my sister whose face is lit up like a lightbulb from excitement.

"I saw this in books, but it sure doesn't beat seeing it in real life." she looks up and points, "Look."

I stare up at the ceiling, it being covered in candles that float in mid air. But right now they aren't lit, because the ceiling is reflecting the mood of the sky. We can literally see how it looks outside, the brightness of the blue clear sky shining down on us.

"Whoa."

She laughs, "Whoa for sure."

I turn to her, she's still looking up. "Bet you're happy you came now."

She looks at me, half smiling. "Time will tell."

After the shock of it all we start to walk down the aisle of two sets of tables. I didn't realize till Emma tells me just now that they are all set so that each table is only filled with kids in the same houses. The only reason why I don't know that besides that I don't go all dork mode to read on every little thing, but because practically all of the kids are wearing normal clothing. This keeps me from knowing who belongs in which house. Even the handful of kids who are wearing the cloaks required during classes don't have the logo's of who belongs where.

This makes my stomach go into a knot, because I did not expect sitting away from Emma. We always had meals together. So on top of being divided for everything else there's this. We only have like three classes together.

"Hey, guys." Emma says as she sees the girls from earlier, standing behind them.

They all turn around, smiling up at us. Hermione is sitting beside Jenny while Breanna is beside Jenny on the other side. "Hey."

"All good?" Jenny asks.

We look at each other, slowly nodding. "It's a process to grasp." I say, turning back to them. "I don't see how any of it is possible."

"Well you can't talk about it around anyone who doesn't believe it." Breanna says, "There's a lot of traders here who think it's all a lie and will turn you in to Umbridge."

I go to answer, until I take a better look at all the kids sitting around their group. That's when I notice that Harry Potter, I repeat _Harry Potter_ is staring at me from across the three girls, making my mouth fall open.

Anyone looking at a pale boy with black messy hair, green eyes and round glasses wouldn't think anything of it. But behind the bangs that scatter around his forehead is a just visible lightning bolt scar, making it enough to know who this is to a person like me. That's where the biggest villain in the wizarding universe lost his battle over ten years ago, and the fact that the boy who defeated him is sitting in front of me makes me believe it more that this wizard is also back in the flesh.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Breanna teases as Emma nudges me.

I shake out of my daze, seeing that everyone is laughing at me. So my face turns a little red, "S-Sorry."

Harry smiles, "It's okay, mate."

I slightly smile back, "I'm Aiden."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Harry."

"Smooth, Harry." Jenny says cracking up, "He had no idea."

Now Harry turns a little red and shies away. That's when a girl sitting beside Breanna with long red hair pokes my arm and makes me look at her. "I'm Ginny, fourth year." she turns, "These are my brothers." she points to three also very red haired boys across the table by Harry, two of them being twins.

"Fred, seventh year." one twin says.

"George, same as him." the other says with the smile.

"Obviously." Ginny says, laughing.

"And I'm Ron." the last brother says, "Weasley. Fifth year."

"So you two are the American transfers we heard were coming around." a sandy haired boy with light skin that is beside Hermione asks.

We look at him, nodding.

"I'm Neville." he reaches out his hand, "It's really a pleasure."

I smile and shake his hand back. The same being done with my sister.

"This is Dean." he points to a dark skinned boy across from him, "And Seamus." he points to another boy beside Dean.

I smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm in my fifth as well." I feel a nudge, this time harder than before. "Ow." I look at Emma, "Stop hitting me."

She rolls her eyes, "My brother is clearly rude and doesn't know how to introduce others." I'm Emma, fifth year."

"Twins?" one of the red head twins says with their eyes wide in excitement. I can't tell them apart, so this should be interesting.

We both slightly smile and nod, "Yea."

"Brilliant!" they both yell.

"Oi, Aiden!" I turn around from my name being called and see the boy I met last night named Ernie waving me over from the Hufflepuff table two down from this one.

I smile and turn back to Emma, giving her a sad look. "I'll see you later." I get out a bit low, her eyes saddening now.

"You're both Hufflepuffs?" Ron asks, his eyebrows raised in question.

I slightly smile, "No, just me. Em's with you." I look at her, "Be careful with her, she's a handful."

Everyone smiles as she punches me on the arm, holding back a laugh. "Asshole."

I rub my arm, "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12 -Emma

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this story. I'm falling so behind on my stuff lately, so this chapter may seem a little lazily written or not as interesting as the others and I apologize for that. I'm trying to give the fans my full attention.**

 **For anyone who keeps up with me and reads my other things besides this one, I just put up a new story. This idea popped into my head and took over my time and became my main focus (hence why my lack of updating this story and my PLL story is lacking). It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Pretty Little Liars for anyone who enjoys both fandoms. If you do please give the couple chapters I put up a shot and let me know your thoughts. It's called When Worlds Collide.**

 **I appreciate everyone who has been keeping up with this story despite the long waits in between chapters. So keep up the good work and let me know what you think of this chapter and story so far for whoever hasn't reviewed yet. I would love to know what you all think!**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**

 **Anything based off of the wizard world does not belong to me. All credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

My alarm goes off at five-thirty in the morning, snoozing it once before sitting up in my bed. Today is the first day of my Hogwarts academic career and I'm half excited and half terrified. But I try not to think about it as I rub my eyes in exhaustion, still jetlagged from the major difference in time between here and New York. Then I yawn and slowly climb out of bed.

I grab my toothbrush and shuffle over to the door, head down the steps and walk into the bathroom.

The sight of the bathroom still amazes me even after being in here multiple times in the last day. It's filled with red and gold tiles from top to bottom, five toilet stalls on one side and five shower ones on the other. Inside all the stalls they are filled with the same color tiles as the walls. Even the doors they have a design of a big lion on it with the word Gryffindor in big shiny gold letters.

I yawn so wide and long this time that I have to stop from walking to make sure I don't run into anything as my eyes shut in response. Then open them and head over to the shower.

From the outside it looks small, but when you open the door it's like a whole new world. The room expands as if there's an extra stall in there. There's plenty of space, a curtain dividing one side to shower and the other to change. They even have buttons of different types of scented soap, shampoos and conditioners to choose from. A red and gold towel is already in place for you to grab, being replaced by a new one once it's taken.

"Morning, Emma." I hear as I'm brushing my teeth now.

I turn to the side from the sink, watching as Hermione walks out of the toilet stall.

I spit out the toothpaste, "Hey."

She stands beside me, setting up to brush her teeth. "How'd you sleep?"

"Considering I was sleep deprived from being jetlagged, I'd say I slept like a baby."

She smiles, "Good to know."

I finish up brushing my teeth, then stand up against the sink. I watch her for a few seconds, her eyebrows raising in response. "Does Umbridge not liking No Maj wizards affect you specifically?"

"You mean am I Muggle-Born?"

I slowly nod, "Yea."

She half smiles, nodding. "Yes."

I give her a sad look, "That's so not right."

She shrugs, "Not much I can do about it. A lot of Pure-Bloods don't like my kind."

"I do."

She smiles, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Is there any way to defy her?"

Her eyes bulge a little in fear, shaking her head. "No. Don't do that."

"Students are allowed to express their feelings, Hermione."

"You don't understand, Emma. We already tried that. She refuses to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts properly. So we attempted to go behind her back and do things on our own. It didn't end well."

"How?"

She looks around, no one else is here but us now. "We made up our own group to get taught what we needed to know to defend ourselves and when she found out she thought Dumbledore had something to do with it. She got him fired and we all got severely punished for it."

"W-What do you...how severe?"

She's shifts her eyes away from mine, "Her tactics are gruesome."

"But isn't she part of the Magical Congress."

She nods, seeming to get what I mean by that despite not being American. "The Ministry is all for her straightening out the school, but I don't think they realize how illegal she's been."

I shake my head in frustration, "What made you guys decide to do this?"

"To prepare ourselves for whenever Voldemort attacks."

I jump to her saying that dark wizard's name. It has always been that you're not supposed to say that outloud. It feels like it's cursed when you do, as if he's listening.

"You…"

"Sorry. I know that's not a name you're used to hearing."

"W-Why would you ever say his name?"

"Because it shows that I'm not afraid."

"But you _should_ be afraid. He…"

"Is already back and well. There's no point in sugarcoating the name now."

I take a deep breath, nodding a bit. "Right."

She finishes up brushing her teeth, me not moving from this spot from thinking this conversation over. Then she stares at me for a few long seconds when she's done. "You know you were safer in America, right?"

"Breanna said the same thing."

"She isn't wrong. It hasn't felt safe in awhile."

I walk with her back upstairs to our rooms. She heads into her dorm, waving a goodbye and I get to mine. Now that I'm more awake I'm really not sure how to take going through my official day of school. Am I going to make a fool of myself already? Am I going to be branded as smart the first time I open my mouth to answer a question? Do I really want to go through trying to fit in all over again...absolutely not.

I go over to my dresser to grab the school uniform. The traditional black cloak (or robe), white button up shirt with our respectable colored tie (gold and red for me), black dress shoes and black slacks. I'm used to a dresscode, but the cloak is a bit too much for my taste.

I check my reflection out in the mirror, feeling ridiculous in this outfit. But what can I do at this point than role with it. So I take a breath, grab my backpack and make sure I have everything before walking out the door. Break is first, so I'll be able to see Aiden for a bit. Then we have first period History of Magic together. I think it's going to be very interesting learning whole new information on magical lives. I must say I'm a tad bit excited.

When I get down the stairs and out the door to the common room there are a still people around despite it almost being time for breakfast. Some seem to be doing last minute homework, or just hanging out and talking. But then there are a handful hanging out in the corner of the circled room. I can just make out the Weasley twins being surrounded by students, yelling things about stuff they made themselves.

"Oi, Emma." one of them says as they spot me, waving me to them. "Come try one of our candies."

"But you can't tell." the other adds, "We were forbidden to sell them at school by the Headmistress." he says her titled name in a sarcastic and yet disgusted way as he wrinkles his nose. People really hate her.

I half smile, "Next time. I need to go see my brother."

"Suit yourself." one says.

"We'll get you later."

I smile and wave at them, heading over to the whole where the portrait opens up from the other side. Once I'm out in the hall I walk down it, get to the staircase door and head downstairs to the Great Hall. I hope today goes well.


	13. Chapter 13 - Aiden

**Alright everyone, here's another chapter for you all. Sorry for another late update.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own anything from the wizarding world, J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Walking to History of Magic with my sister and people from our new houses instead of our Ilvermorny friends feels weird. We both just stand at the door and stare into the classroom for a few long seconds before following the others inside. There are a few seats available, but aren't near each other. But before we can decide where to sit I'm shocked when I hear Breanna announce to the class if they minded shifting around seats to help us feel more welcomed. At first everyone looks at us with what I'm sure is that "are you joking?" faces. This makes me feel uncomfortable as I shift my eyes away for a second. But then their faces turn into smiles and they agree.

So after everyone rearranges a bit we are sitting in the second to last table in the middle row. Harry and Ron are in front of us, Hermione and Neville are behind us, Ernie to our right, and Breanna and Jenny are to our left. They managed to make us surrounded by familiar people, which I thought was just as nice as giving up their seats.

I look at Emma, who gives me a nervous smile as she goes into her backpack. In this school nothing is based off being modern. So instead of pencils and white lined paper, we use old fashioned quills that needs to be dipped in ink to work, and yellowish-brown parchment that is basically like a scroll that magically gets bigger if you need space as you write.

So I follow her lead and pull out my History of Magic textbook. This was the only book I had to buy fresh from now being out of the American aspect of school. The other books are the same, they just might be out of order for certain things. I wasn't about to waste money on buying new books when I already had perfectly good good. So hopefully everything turns out okay for the other books.

I look around a bit more and see that everyone is so comfortable as they talk amongst each other. Hermione has her eyes glued to her book, Harry and Ron are chucking paper at Dean while he does it back. Jenny is staring a bit into space and Breanna is turned to the side. She's talking to Seamus beside her (who's sitting with Dean and is ignoring the paper being thrown by the boys) as he smiles and leans in, kissing her on the lips.

"Looks like Bree has a boyfriend." I say to no one in particular.

"I know." Emma responds, clearly hearing me.

I look at her, "Oh, right. You're all in the same house."

Then my face goes slack when I look forward. Instead of a person walking through a door, I see a pure white _ghost_ float through the board. This makes my mouth drop.

"Did you teach those kids from your house some spells?" Emma asks, but I don't answer and I see from the corner of my eye her look at me. "Aiden?"

I point to the board and she turns. Then I look at her and see the expression on her face is reflecting the same shocked look as me.

"What the hell." we both get out.

"Did we forgot to mention that Professor Binns died years ago and just decided to keep teaching as a ghost?" Jenny says, being able to tell that by her voice she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh, no." I say, staring at her.

"I think that would have been a detail to add." my sister gets in, "Would have lessened the blow."

"How is it possible that Mr. Binns managed to keep this job?" I ask.

" _Professor_." Hermione tells me, "Here they are known as professors."

"Mione" Breanna says, turning towards us as she sets her head onto her fist. "You owe five sickles."

Her face turns a little red, "Rubbish."

Bree laughs, "So not bull. You corrected, you owe."

"It is so, they are new. I'm helping out."

Me and my sister give confused looks, then Jenny says. "Hermione tends to correct people a lot. She owes money when she does."

"Books out." Mr. Binns tells us, now standing...uh floating, at a podium. "And everyone please say hello to our new students, Aiden and Emma Kelly."

I feel my face turn a bit red as everyone stares at us, but it's nothing compared to Emma. Her's turned into a tomato.

My first two classes weren't too bad. Hearing about magic from Europe's point of view was definitely interesting. Then I had Herbology with my sister's house and it was smooth with her's and Ernie's help. The rumor is that my house is the best at this subject, but clearly that skipped over me. Next there's Transfiguration with just my house, and I thankfully didn't get nervous enough to make a fool of myself. Instead, I made myself look good by doing more advanced magic that hasn't been taught yet in this school for my year. McGonagall was very impressed.

Lunch comes and I'm totally exhausted by this point from not being able to sleep last night because of the time difference. But I try my best to stay focused as Ernie tries to get to know me better by asking questions of the American life, how much I know about each world, stuff like that. Then before it's over I walk over to the Gryffindor table to see how my sister did in her classes. She gushed over how well she did in some elective class she's taking with Hermione called Study of Ancient Runes.

After lunch is potions class with Ravenclaw, there being enough space for me to sit with Ernie and two of his friends. It happened to be Mr. Snape, or Professor Snape, as Hermione reminded me today. The dark look in his eyes as he stands by the board and lets the chalk slide across it to write on it's own as he watches us sit at our seats reminds me so much of Mr. Barcley that it scares me.

"Today we will be reviewing the potion we made last week."

"Brilliant." one of the Hufflepuff girls on the other side of the room says with a smile.

He eyes her for a few seconds, "This is no celebration Miss Abbott. It's to be sure that all you unintelligent pests get it right this time around."

My mouth slowly drops, because not only did that take me off guard on how much of an ass that was for a teacher to tell a student, but he _is_ like Mr. Barcley. But for some reason I have this vibe that he may actually be _worse_ than him. I didn't think that was even possible.

Once I go through my worst subject in the world I walk out with my cloak stained in green goo that I'm afraid to know what will happen if I touch it. So I quickly run into the bathroom to clean up and then head up to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ernie and his best friend from our house Justin Finch-Fletchery, who he introduced himself earlier as a No Maj born wizard and said he understands being brought up in the non-magic world. Which I guess helps a bit on getting along with others here.

This subject is actually a decently good one for me, mostly because it includes spells. But little do I know that walking into this classroom is going to send a cold feeling through my spine when I walk in. All the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are barely talking at all. Most have their eyes fixed to their books, as if studying.

"The Headmistress is strict." Ernie whispers to me as we walk.

"So was Snape."

"Oh it's worse than him." Justin says, sitting at a table with Ernie.

"Much worse." Ernie adds. "She makes him look like a fluffy Pygmy Puff."

I try to hold back a laugh on the comparison. A Pygmy Puff is a small pink or purple creature that is basically the size and shape of a round plushie, cute and very sweet. The fact that they said that Unbridged makes a man that mean into one is a little alarming.

Now I'm standing here by myself, looking around to see if there's a seat for me. There are a few seats empty, but I don't know which to take until one of the kids looks up from his book, catching sight of me and waves me over with a friendly smile.

I take a deep breath, fixing my yellow and black tie out of nerves, and walk to the Ravenclaw boy. I slowly get into the chair beside him, "Thanks."

He nods, reaching out his hand. "Jacob Roberts." he has an Irish accent.

I slightly smile, shaking back. "Aiden Kelly."

"Pleasure to meet you." he looks behind my head and points, "Those are my cousins, Tammy and Robert."

I turn to the side, a boy and girl at the table next to us have smiles on both of their faces and nod in a hello. They are also in Ravenclaw.

"And these two are our friends." he has his head turned to the next table beside his on the other side.

When I turn to look at him I see two girls in Ravenclaw as well. But my face drops when I see the girl closest to us, the twinkle in her eyes as she smiles makes my heart jump.

"Stephanie Jacobs." the girl that makes me melt says. Her green eyes are hypnotizing, her long dirty-blond hair set over one shoulder. Her slightly tanned skin glowing from the sun coming through the window.

This makes it hard to keep my mouth shut. Then my mind thinks of Amy Wyatt. Oh no.

"Sandy Thompson." the girl beside her says, making me come back to reality and I notice that they are both American.

Before I can say a word though the door slams from what sounds like upstairs and makes me jump. I turn my head forward and see the Principal walking down a spiral staircase and hits the bottom floor.

"Goodmorning class." her high pitched voice comes.

"Goodmorning Headmistress." everyone echoes in a robotic monotone.

She puts her fake smile on, walking to the desk in front and checks a book. Then starts name calls to see who's here. When she gets to me she looks up and smiles.

"Aiden Kelly."

I half smile, everyone turning to look at me.

"I heard you're quite good in this class."

"Uh." I slowly nod, "I'm... I'm alright."

She laughs in a weird way, taking me off guard. It's just as high as her voice. "You're mother says different."

"I guess I'm okay at spells."

Her face gets a little dark, "We don't do spells in my classroom, Mr. Kelly."

I side look at Jacob from next to me, he has his head down. "I..I didn't know that."

She smiles, "Now you do." she looks away from me.

My mouth is threatening to hang open in shock and my heart is stuck in my throat from fear. She's going to be a handful. This is going to be a long remaining of the school year, I can feel it.


	14. Chapter 14 - Emma

**Hey everyone, sorry for another long wait to update. My brain isn't working as fast as it normally does when I write, hence why this chapter is shorter than usual and may seem boring.**

 **I might be taking a bit of a break from this story after this chapter, to energize myself on writing and figure out more ideas. I don't know how long it will take to get back to this one, so I appreciate the fans who have been keeping up with this story and apologize for the lack interest lately.**

 **If anyone is into Pretty Little Liars as well as Harry Potter then there is a crossover that I had put up a bit ago with the two fandoms called When Worlds Collide. I'm a little behind on that story as well, but please give it a shot. Or if just a Pretty Little Liars fan than please check out both of the My Life in Rosewood stories.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Heading to dinner I find Aiden waiting at the bottom steps, a look on his face that I can't make out. He looks dazed and upset, like something is bothering him. So once he sees me he practically forces me aside, not even saying hi to anyone.

"Okay, I was wrong. There's something going on here and we probably shouldn't have come."

I give him a confused look, "What?"

"This school is scared of the Principal, and I see why. She's crazy, obsessed with the fact that Harry has a hold on the kids here and thinks that _He_ is back. We can't do magic in her class. A class meant for it, to learn to defend ourselves because she thinks we will use it for something more."

"I know, Hermione told me."

"Did she tell you that they…"

"Made a group to teach themselves?" I nod, "Yes."

He shakes his head, "If he is back then we are defenseless to protect ourselves. This is where he started rising to power last time, he'll try again."

"Okay?"

"We need to get out of here."

"After all the begging you want to leave?"

"I came for the experience of a different atmosphere, new people and a nice time. Not to come here where the headmistress is paranoid and going crazy. Coming to a country where the most powerful dark wizard of all time is slowly coming back isn't what I signed up for. So yea, I kind of do."

I slowly nod, "I get it. But for now we have nothing to worry about."

"We have a lot to worry about, Emma. Umbridge had that look like she wanted to kill me for even mentioning that I was good at spells. The same look that Rick Broady always gave the younger kids at school when he was ready to beat them up."

I take a breath, nodding. "Okay, that's not a good look."

He shakes his head, "Not in the slightest."

I go to say something, because I know that he's gonna do something stupid. But before I can McGonagall comes down the steps and gets everyone left out here to go inside the Great Hall for dinner.

We both head to the door as he takes a deep breath, "Dad answered my letter."

I look at him, "What did he say?"

"That when they were transferred to the Magical Congress they were asked whether they wanted their kids names to be on the Hogwarts list. They told them no, that's why we never got our letters."

I slant my eyebrows in confusion, "Seriously?"

He nods, "They thought it would be easier to have us stay in the states, close to them."

I nod, taking a breath. "Makes sense. No parent wants their kids so far away from them."

He nods, "Until I started egging them on."

I slightly smile, "You're clearly persuasive."

"Too much. Look what I got us into."

"We'll make the best of it."

"And then what?" he looks at me, "Prepare to die when he comes around to attack."

My heart sinks, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"It's what everyone is thinking, Em."

I grab onto his arm before he can take off to his table, "So what are you saying?"

He shakes his head, "That we need to try to get someone to listen. Just because we are kids it doesn't mean we don't know what's going on in the world."

"When people are scared they won't listen. _Especially_ not to kids."

He looks to the side, following his lead as I see his friends make eye contact with him. "We'll find a way to make them."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Em."

"Clean slate, remember?"

He looks at me, "Can you not treat me like I'm five?"

"You're being unreasonable, Aiden."

"No. I'm being prepared."

"By trying to figure out how to start a bigger problem?"

"What else do you want from me?"

"How about get through your first official day of school without getting into trouble for once in your life."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Don't start."

"I'll stop if you promise not to do anything you'll regret."

He starts to walk backwards, "I can't make that…" he accidentally bumps into someone from behind him, making him stop in his tracks.

I don't get to see what happens next as he helps some girl from the Ravenclaw house pick something off the floor as I get frustrated with his nonsense and walk away. I get there's fear of this wizard coming back into the lives of this country, into the lives of our world, but he's getting himself so worked up that he'll end up doing something that will make things worse. He can get himself into serious trouble, seriously hurt in some way.

I sit between Hermione and Neville, kind of slamming my hand into the side of the table by mistake as I reached over to grab some food. Everyone looks my way when I do, but I don't pay mind to their stares.

"You okay?" Neville asks me.

"Fine." I stuff some mashed potato into my mouth.

Ginny is sitting across from us, making eye contact with me. Her blue eyes are etching into me as if trying to read my mind, "You don't look okay, Emma."

I half smile, "I'm good. Just sibling stuff."

She slightly smiles, "I know that feeling."

"Oi, rude." Ron tells her.

She laughs and nudges him from beside her, "Stuff it. You know it's true."

I half smile when she looks at me and winks. Aiden may have made me feel more anxious on top of it being the first day, but I'm glad the people around me are able to help calm me down.


End file.
